prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Madnessreaver
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prototype Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cptn Mac Marshall page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supermutantslayer450 (Talk) 10:32, December 15, 2009 PARIAH Wiki Thanks for your post about PARIAH. I'm very glad to know another Prototype fan understands the whole PARIAH-not-being-Captain-Cross thing. Nearly all other Prototype fans that I know think Captain Cross is PARIAH. I'm really thankful you put that on the wiki. Thx, Kooro Review edits Hey. Good job on the wiki. You're doing a lot of good here. The only problem is, you seem to have a few spelling mistakes in your edits. So, if you could, can you proofread your edits please? Thanks.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 01:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: We Need I have no idea how to change the icon for this wiki. If you now, feel free to. The correct name for Pariah is PARIAH< yes, but Blackwatch will reamain as it is. The comic page is absent because it wasn't made by the same company as the game, therefore not canon, and that is what this wiki goes by. By Vital Statistics, if you mean health, I wouldnt know anything about that; consult a PC user. You are free to organize categories all you like. And the wikis are set so that side-bars are the same on every wiki, and every wiki is like that.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 14:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Walkthroughs aren't really needed at all for Prototype. The missions are straightforward and pretty linear. If the question of why there isn't one is brought up enough, I can consider it.We don't need a voice actor page. We document the actors on their character's pages. If they want more detailed info, there isn't anything stopping them from going to Google. I'm not exactly sure what you are talking about on the third item, but if you are saying we need a wikianswers thing, we have one, and a link right there. I have not made the Node of Intrigue pages or, quite frankly, even watched them. You can make links or even have videos hosted by Youtube right there on pages if you feel like it should be done. And we don't have the comic pages because we go by the Prototype game made by Radical Entertainment. We don't go by a comic series made by someone else. If you want the comic page that much, you are free to make your own Prototype wiki and add whatever you want there.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 14:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter if the comic book was looked over and decided canon by RE. This wiki is for the game Prototype, not any of its knock-offs. And, we could use an admin, and even though you are the most active here, your spelling, grammar, and the fact that you continue to argue with me even after I've told you no multiple times measn you obviously aren't ready.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 20:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Pariah to PARIAH You can do that yourself, you know. Just hit "move page" at the top of it.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 23:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: How Long Well, for starters, you need to not caps me out. That is considered shouting, and therefore harrasment, which is grounds for blocking if it continues. Second, I told you: you need to improve you're spelling and grammar. Plus, this wiki is small. I'm not even sure it needs two admins on it. Along with the fact that, regardless of the fact you have dropped the issue, you still bugged me about the comic eben after I told you no multiple times. I'm sorry, but you just aren't ready to be an admin. The icon isn't essential to the wiki, but if it means that much to you, tell me how to change it and I can see about doing that.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 21:48, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Plus, that right there. Some immaturity. You ignore the facts I just gave you, and assume I don't make you an admin because I don't like you. I never let my personal feelings or views get in the way of my editing. If you don't get adminship here, it's no one's fault but yourself.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 14:07, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Character article titles It is sufficent to just mention the name of the character. Generally, wikis tend to omit ranks from article titles, from Wikipedia, through the Fallout Wiki to CnC. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 23:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Comic Since it expands the universe and was authorized by the authors, I believe the stuff is relevant to the scope of the wiki... just be careful when adding stuff. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 16:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Di-code I'm going by the in-universe designations. The only term super soldiers are referred to with is "D-Code". http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 18:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) PARIAH Yes, he is infected, otherwise, why would Blackwatch bother? The Infected characters category is a general category for any character that isn't a civilian, Marine or Blackwatch - basically, Greene, Mercer, Pariah and the Supreme Hunter. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 17:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Answers # No idea. I guess SM made the call. # Article titles should be singular, as they refer to the general type of a character or enemy. Hunter subtypes should have their individual articles, tho. # PARIAH isn't an abbreviation, so I decapitalized it. Generally, Prototype's subtitles have some freaky issues with capitalization, so I decapitalize them as much as possible. # According to the official game guide, Redlight and Blacklight are different versions of the same virus and even in the game, they are clearly two generations of the same virus that existed since time immemorial. I simply named it after the latest incarnation. # They're the same virus, the one in Hope didn't have Mercer's tinkering in it. As for Pariah not having symptoms, it's probably the same reason why Alex doesn't display any signs of Blacklight infection as, well, he IS the virus, just like Pariah. # Nah, you didn't. As for the comic, I think just a summary is ok. I have the comics and they're a pretty shitty expansion of the universe. I don't think Radical reviewed the script beyond giving a general approval. A summary article is fine, we don't need a series of articles - remember, the less, the better. # You know, the best thing to do now would be to finish the missing WoI articles. Can you do it? Regards, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 23:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Future of the wiki Hi, due to recent problems on this wiki, I've decided to create a place for discussing the future of this site. It'd be great see you participate in determining the future of the Wiki in a democratic way. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 12:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :* Please check out the Future of this Wiki blog post to see if you are ok with the proposal that I have for the current bureaucrat/admin situation on this Wiki. Thanks. - Wagnike2 17:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) What if it WAS him? While it is certainly possible, it's too much of a coincidence. I believe that it was a simple calculation: he changes his stance, so that he appears to be agreeing and then rigs the vote, so that in the end, he ''reluctantly accepts the vote of the community - that his rules should be obeyed on the wiki. Right now we have a more pressing matter - who should be the next bureaucrat/admin? If you have an idea, leave a comment in the blog. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 11:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey There Hey Reaver, long time no see (three months?). How's life? Enjoyed Christmas? Listen, with the accouncement of the new Prototype game, we need to revise the wiki's categories. I've started with characters and would greatly appreciate the help. The plan is thus: reorganize categories, so that weapons, characters etc. are put into game categories: * Weapons from Prototype 1 go into Category:Prototype 1 weapons * Vehicles from Prototype 1 go into Category:Prototype 1 vehicles * Characters from PRototype 1 go into Category:Prototype 1 characters (those that are mentioned-only, eg. Michael K. Allan or PARIAH go into Category:Prototype 1 mentioned-only characters) And so on and so forth. Up for it? It's just a little over two hundred articles. BTW, I like Doc Killjoy too ;) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 12:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Alex Mercer Hi. do you know how to source an statement You can see the original source on my talk page. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 05:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) The Two New Images answer Your welcome and I found thouse images from official EGM prototype 2 facebook page.BerzekerLT 18:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, i'm from [http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vatsa1708 Assassin's Creed Wiki], came across this wiki while searching about the game. I'm more than happy to help around here with templates and such. I would also like to know who the Bureaucrats or Sysops of this wiki. There are some pages that need to be deleted and the main page needs to be fixed. We can also decide a background image for this wiki along the two active users I have come across here. You can check my contribution on the AC wiki if in doubt. Looking forward for a reply man. :) [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 12:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :I have been to Tagaziel's page, and seems he has been inactive for sometime and I'm not eligible for Bureaucracy since i'm new to this wiki. You, however have enough contribution to request for a Bureaucracy. I'll help as much as I can. Think about it. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 15:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Tagaziel's has been inactive since December. You have enough edit counts and have been here longer than me, so you have the eligibility for Bureaucracy. You can then make me a sysop and we can fix this place together. What do you think? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 07:46, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for agreeing. :) [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 14:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Good. I too have left a request on the community page, just in case. ;) [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 17:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Head hancho Hey, a friend told me that you might be a good beaura or syops. Look at this wiki, it NEEDS one. Please man... User:ZombieKilla726 02:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Already Exists Hmm, I just cropped the blackbars and reuploaded the same images, and the only new ones are the in-game icon image and the Blade concept art. And about the reply for admin, a central wikia staff member suggested I start a post about this issue. So, here's the adoption request page and the forum i started, any correction to it can be made by you alone. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 12:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC)